Freak'
by prettyzombie
Summary: well Vince is supposed to meet Howard but forgets so Howard says some mean things to him but why does Vince take it too heart so much?
1. Chapter 1

Howard looked up at the station clock. 3.15, he'd been stood there for nearly an hour watching traveller's scurry about.

He frowned as he peered into the crowds, ''where was Vince? He said he'd meet me'' thought Howard, a frown appearing on his face.

Howard walked off towards the exit muttering under his breath about 'responsibility and broken promises'

He stepped out into the blank sheet of icy rain, cascading down from the grey sky.

Vince, however, was warm and contented, siting on the low couch, a white cowboy hat in one hand and a pot of glitter glue in the other. A rolling stone CD was blaring out of the stereo, Vince softly singing along to it.

The door handle turned and a sudden gust of wind blew up into the flat, Howard thundered up the stairs and into the soft hue of the cosy flat.

Drops of water fell from Howard's hair, which was pressed flat against the top of his head, they landed on the carpet every few seconds, making a small puddle around Howard's feet.

Vince stared at him mouth open. he was speechless. His mouth moved up and down, before he could say anything though, Howard started yelling 'where have you been! I was waiting at the station for hours and then I had to walk home alone, at night, in the pouring rain!'

'Look I'm sorry, I … I just forgot…' Vince's apology trailed off as he saw the thunderous look on Howard's face.

'YOU FORGOT!?' screamed Howard as e launched into another tirade 'You just forgot, you're an idiot. You and your stupid grin, sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you, you and your ridiculous hair, you and your ridiculous clothes, no wonder everyone calls you a frea…' Howard clamped a hand to his mouth, before he could finish his sentence.

'I'm so sorry…Vince… I didn't…me…mean to' Howard stumbled over his apology.

Vince's face was shining with tears, he stood up suddenly, knocking the glitter and cowboy hat on the floor. He walked off to his bedroom and shut the door with a click.

Howard stood still for a moment and then shit across the room and tried to open Vince's bedroom door. The door wouldn't budge something was blocking it. Howard slid down the door and rested his head on his knees unaware that Vince was mirroring Howard on the other side of the door, except that Vince was sobbing quietly into his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

Howard remained outside the door all night, apologising non-stop but Vince didn't reply to anything Howard said. Howard fell asleep, he couldn't understand why he'd gone that mad at Vince or why Vince was so upset over one small comment.

On the other side of the door, Vince was also asleep, except he was having a nightmare. He was restless in his sleep and kept moving about. He woke up suddenly, the cries of 'freak, weirdo, gay' ringing in his ears. The echoes of his nightmare fading away with each passing second. He stumbled to the door and opened it gently, Howard was laid at the bottom, head resting against the doorframe, and Vince carefully stepped over him and into the bathroom. Just as he shut the bathroom door with a small 'click' the front door of the flat opened and Bollo and Naboo entered the flat after a night of shaman business. Naboo saw Howard asleep outside Vince's door and poked him with his foot 'OI, what ya doing down there?' he prodded Howard again.

Howard mumbled 'Vince… upset'

'You two had a fight then?' questioned Naboo

'Something like that' answered Howard, fully awake now and conscious of being on the floor and how it must look to Naboo and Bollo.

Howard sprung up and opened Vince's door,

'Vince? Where are you mate? I'm sorry' Howard peered around the room but not finding his friend.

The bathroom door opened and out stepped Vince, wearing a plain white T-shirt and a pair of plain black jeans. Not looking like his usual self at all.

'Vince?' Howard asked

Vince walked ignored Howard and sat down on the couch.

'You best make it up to him and apologise for whatever you said, look what you've done to him' Naboo told Howard.

'We must get some more supplies' grunted Bollo

'Yeah ok' said Naboo 'that give you time to say sorry properly' he looked over to Vince, who was sat watching MTV.

Naboo and Bollo's exit left the flat with a stony silence that Howard tried to fill by asking Vince 'do you want some breakfast, I'll make you pancakes, you like them'

Vince remained still, watching the T.V.

Howard bounded over to the sofa and sat down next to Vince,

'Look I'm sorry, what can I do? I've said sorry, I didn't realise that you'd be that upset over one stupid comment' Vince flinched slightly as Howard sat down besides him.

Suddenly Vince snapped ' One stupid comment to you, but how do you think it makes me feel' he got up and slammed the door as he left the room and into the bathroom. Howard quickly followed him just in time before Vince could lock it, he jammed his foot in the door and pushed it. Vince tried in vain to push the door shut, but Howard was too strong and roughly pushed open the door, knocking Vince to the floor. Vince slammed his head against the wall behind him, crying out in pain as he did so.

Howard was quickly on the floor next to Vince, tears where shining in Vince's eyes as Howard embraced him 'are you ok?' he asked.

Vince just sat there twiddling with a lock of his hair, he looked up at Howard 'you wanna know why… why I'm upset, you called me a freak, I hate that word' Vince got up and told Howard.

'Yeah of course I do' Howard nodded enthusiastically 'but only if you want to tell me' he added quickly'

Vince got up

'Follow me' he said quietly

Howard followed Vince out of the bathroom, wondering what secret his friend was hiding.


End file.
